Exposing
by Biene
Summary: Nick and Greg have a relationship. One day, they have a serious argument. Nick is attacked at a crime scene. Will they be able to say they're sorry or will it be too late? Warning: Slash!


**Exposing**

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, you all know that…

"Why not? Am I not good enough for you?" Greg paced the room while angrily yelling at Nick who was lying at the bed and was pushing himself in an upright position. He tried to calm his love: "Of course not! You're perfect. It's just me who's not ready to expose us…" These words touched Greg and his boiling fury cooled down, but nonetheless he dressed quietly and quickly leaving Nick's apartment. The next few hours would be spend apart, as always after such a quarrel, at work they would avoid each other as much as possible until shift ended and then they would both drive over to Nick and fall into each other's arms as if there had been nothing. It was a possibility, but certainly not the best, the two knew it.

Just today Grissom had to put them together on a case! Nick and Greg couldn't believe it. Normally they worked well as a team, but never before they had had to work together when they had been a fight a few hours ago. There was an awkward silence between them on the ride to the crime scene. Nick thought of the few times they had ridden together: Often singing to a song in the radio and always there was Greg's hand on his knee. He longed for that again and felt a burning desire, still he fought it back. This was nor the time, nor the place.

When they arrived Nick wondered why there where no cops in sight – as did Greg. Shrugging it off, he curtly – as the ranking CSI - ordered his partner to check downstairs while he went upstairs. No more words were exchanged. Carefully walking up the stairs and checking the rooms, Nick wasn't prepared to be lunged at. Precious seconds passed, till he yelled for help and began to fight back. Seeing a knife in the other's hands he only defended himself and didn't attack, though he received an ugly cut on his forearm. "Greg, where are you?", he thought as his situation got worse and worse, because his attacker was pretty skilled with the knife.

Greg had heard Nick's scream and raced back to the stairs and ran up taking two steps at once. His heart was pounding. What had happened to his Nicky? Was perhaps the killer still here? He had seen the bodies in the living room, downright slaughtered and shuddered at the thought that this could happen to his beloved. Christ, if this would happen… He was twitting himself because of the argument this midday, he had known that Nick wasn't quite ready to "expose" that he was gay and still he pressed him on this matter. It meant much to Greg, but compared to the very thought of losing Nick made it become worthless. Without realising it he had pulled his gun. Entering the next room he was rooted to the spot. What he saw made his worst nightmare come true: A killer hiding behind Nick, using him as a shield and holding a knife at his throat. He briefly considered shooting, but he couldn't risk it being still too bad a shooter. So he obeyed as he was commanded to throw the weapon down out of his reach. He glanced at Nick. He seemed to be okay except for a long hard-bleeding cut on his forearm. But his eyes told him that he was terrified – so was Greg, too – and pleaded him to do something. Then he again focused on the other man. He knew if this guy left with Nick as hostage, the CSI was as good as dead. He mustn't let this happen! But what could he do? Talking! "Let him go. It is over now, you know it", he said with what he hoped to be a confident voice. But if it had an effect, it only was that the knife was pressed tighter to Nick's throat, so close that a few drops of blood ran down his throat. Inwardly Greg flinched at this sight. If they'd get though this, he vowed, I'll never press him to go out with me again!

Nick noticed Greg's worthless effort to come to his aid and knew it was up to him to do something, because his partner was too far away. Of course with the knife he had to be extra- careful. As a CSI he had learned to fight, knew what he was supposed to do. A few times he had thought he could risk it now, but he had refrained and waited with his nerves all on the edge. He silently prayed they would make it. He also regretted that argument today. If Greg would ask him now, he'd say yes. Life was far too short to care about other people's thoughts concerning being gay. He wished he could say this to him now… In this moment sirens penetrated the thick fog in his mind. Someone else must've heard his scream and called the police! His heart beat faster; the attacker would only become more nervous now! The sirens grew louder constantly, while Greg tried to talk the man into letting him go. God, how long would it take them to get here? Would they be in time?

Greg too had heard them. Now all he had to do was holding him here until they were there… He just had to. He didn't know what he was saying; probably nonsense… didn't matter as long as he stayed here. Minutes passed by until Greg and Nick heard the door downstairs, but the other man was too nervous to pay attention. So he was completely taken by surprise when cops entered through the door and quickly surrounded him. The man knew he had no chance anymore. Slowly he pulled away his knife and held his hands up.

Immediately Nick jumped away und ran to his love. Just in front of Greg he collapsed and fell to his knees, his legs not able to support his weight anymore. Greg knelt down fast too and pulled him into a tight embrace. Their breathes caressed each other's neck and both closed their eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of being so close again. They completely forgot about the attacker, leaving the cops to take care of him. Both were trembling and needed to feel the other to calm at least a little bit. It would take them a long time to get over with, but together they would make it. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart", Nick whispered only loud enough for Greg to hear. "Schhhh… It's okay. Don't think about it. It was my fault, I shouldn't have pressed you, and I know you're not ready to. But I want you to know no matter how long it takes you, until then I am satisfied with what we have…" At this point Nick interrupted. "You don't need to, Greg. I am now." "Are you sure? This is no easy step for…" Nick just quietened him by kissing him fiercely. They received curious glances from the cops, only this time it didn't matter to them.

The End

A/N: Please review! Criticism is welcomed too!


End file.
